Fault
by Stray Catt
Summary: “ Mr. J! She’s out like a light!” With that, Harleen and the Joker vanished from the cell and back into the world. And it had all been her fault. Warning: May eventaully contain citrus and violence.


**Alright, this used to be a test of the waters. I decided I'd make it a story based off two facts. One, I like Justice as a character. Two, I actually have a story line! **

**So for those who gave a review, thanks a bunch!**

**Please enjoy.**

**P.S. It's been edited and stretched. The main plot of this page remains the same.**

* * *

"Where the hell did my key go?" A harsh whisper escaped the cracked lips of a young woman. Assumed to be in her mid-twenties, the woman was already showing signs of her tedious life style. Her brows were creased with frustration and the quiet ticking of the clock was beginning to rub on her nerves. The locker room was plain as ever and hers was still empty of all things related to life. She was glad that no one was watching her in this moment of confusion.

The sigh of success escaped when she discovered the key-card tucked in her back pocket. While it wasn't a good idea to keep it in the open like that, if it had been in a more complex place the key would surely to be lost. In a hurry, she pushed it into her jean pocket.

As a guard for the Arkham Asylum, Justice had to remain careful and aware. While at home she may have been faced with constant forgetfulness and the occasional clumsy trip, Justice was as focused as ever and highly trained at worked. Her mind was on constant alert and emotions always in check. Working with the _craaa-zies _was a tough job but she was good at it. Life was always on schedule and there were never any suprises.

"Hey! Justice! Making your rounds early?" The sharp faced woman turned towards Tom, the night-shift guard. Being here for years had caused his hair to thin and his face to look worn. Poor guy.

"Actually, I have to take in 45903 for psychoanalysis." She took a second look at her tucked in uniform and walked into her assigned wing. All of them were high classed criminals and at seven in the morning, none were too happy when the under-toned lights flickered to maximum brightness. Groans echoed the rooms and many heads buried themselves under arms to block the light.

"Rise and shine! It's time to greet the blank white walls and your pitiful lives." Justice called to the group with little emotion. While she had no personal with any of them, all were sick and mindless killers. She was glad to be out in the hall and not in the cells with them.

With an assumed proud stance and long strides, Justice walked down the wing with her eyes narrowed. Everyone was either nestled on their excuse for a bed or rubbing sleep from their eyes. Only one person was wide awake and sitting on the edge of his bed. Number 45903 or better known as the infamous Joker.

"Well, good morning _beautiful-ah. _A bit _feisty _this morning, _hmm_?" Justice looked towards the clown and gave a fake grin.

"I have to take you in this morning. wanted to speak with you." The clown chuckled and stood up from his bed.

"That's nice though it doesn't answer my question-_ah." _With a stride he came face to face with her, the only thing between them the wall. His horrid grin stretched the graphic scars into a larger smile. Why would Harleen want to analyze this clown?

"Not feisty. I'm just in a hurry to get you to your appointment." Justice humored him. She'd rather not see an angry Joker. A smiling one was bad enough.

"Justice, Justice, _Justice._ You always in such a hurr-_ay._" The way he talked was a haunting caress that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise and a shiver to slip through her spine. The Joker could only giggle at the tiny flicker of caution that crept into her eyes. Justice only had a tough outer shell. The inside, he knew, was a clumsy mess.

"Step back from the door." He took a step back and waited as she took out her key and slid it across the pad. Quickly typing in her password the door opened. Being face to face with a madman was terrifying. Justice was just glad he was in cuffs.

"This way," She said in a calm voice. The Joker took a step out and suddenly he was beside her. His previously cuffed hands were now holding a needle into her arm. Shocked at the events she began to squirm in confusion and fear. The liquid had already entered her bloodstream and her eyes grew hazy.

"How-" Her voice was cut off by the Joker's hand being placed in front of her mouth. Any attempt to bite him wasn't working and she could already feel her muscles relaxing.

"Silence-_ah._ Wouldn't want to give me away, _right_?" He pulled on her arm tightly and forced his knee into her gut. The air left her lungs in a gasp and it hurt to breath again.

" Ain't my Harley helpful? " He hissed and dragged her into the cell. Justice struggled as she was pressed in the back corner of the room and up against the bed. The Joker giggled into her ear as he clipped one hand with the cuff and wrapped the chain through the iron bars of the bed post. With the **click! **of the other cuff both hands were tightly locked around the bar and there was no way to get free. She tugged as hard as she could and growled into the Joker's hand.

"_Justice. _You just stay put-_ah _and don't cause any trouble." He released his hold on her arm and both legs collapsed to the floor. The cuffs rubbed against her wrists and her cheek which were now wet with frustrated tears. They had trained for days to stop something like this. How did he get his handcuffs off!?

Another shadow breached the room and Justice looked up to see Harleen. Or at least, what used to be Harleen. Now she was clothed in a silly black, red, and white jester costume. She was a traitor.

Harleen laughed as she bent down to Justice's level. She waved a gloved finger in front of Justice's green eyes. They followed slowly though half closed.

" Mr. J! She's out like a light!" With that, Harleen and the Joker vanished from the cell and back into the world. And it had all been **her** fault.

**And there we have it. If it was okay, why don't you review it? Please.**

**Any questions or comments are appreciated **


End file.
